User talk:Et3rnalPh03niX
=Introduction to my Talk Page= Hi, and welcome to my discussion page. If you've never used a Wiki program before, the following is an example of what you will see when you click edit here, or in other discussion pages, to add/leave a comment: First subject ::First response--~~~~ ::::Second response--~~~~ ::::::Third response--~~~~ Second Subject and so on... The '--~~~~' in the previous example leaves your 'signature' after the comment you leave on the page. The two dashes (--) separate your signature (~~~~) from your comment for easier reading. For example, mine would look like this: --Et3rnalPh03niX 02:08, 14 November 2008 (UTC) Also, the more equals sign (=) you add before and after the subject title, the smaller the text for those words will be. For Example: =One Equals sign= Begin Comments Two Equals Signs Begin Comments Three Equals signs Begin Comments and so on... When you add more and more subjects to a page, a 'Table of Contents' automatically lists subjects at the top of the page for easier navigation. When adding/editing a comment, please show respect in that you don't delete another person's comments, and please enter your comment after the last one in the edit page. With some lengthy pages it could take a bit of scrolling to find where you need to add your commment at, but it shows respect which everyone here deserves. Thank you for reading, and feel free to leave a comment on any subject here. If what you want to talk to me about isn't listed, then feel free to start a new subject. Have fun in game and helpin=g the wiki out. :D --Et3rnalPh03niX 02:08, 14 November 2008 (UTC) =My Wiki Contributions= So far, I haven't contributed much, but I plan on helping out more in the future. Maybe I'll add pictures to the missing images throughout this wiki. I don't know if it's already planned and/or scheduled by someone else, but I'd be willing to help out with those. If anyone knows if pictures are already in the works, please let me know.. I'll keep my contributions listed here and current as I add more to this site. Current contributions: Sable Fur Wooden Axle Thank you. --Et3rnalPh03niX 02:08, 14 November 2008 (UTC) :Well, I've contributed quite a bit more since I first wrote this section, so I'll just post a link here to my page. Feel free to take a look at the work I've done so far. :Thank you again, and I hope you like everything. -- 03:05, 21 November 2008 (UTC) =Help Guide Progression= Want to help out with creating the Beginner's Help Guide? This is the place to do it. Please be respectful by not deleting or editing someone else's comments. If you see a discrepancy, say so in your comment along with your contribution to the guide. Don't forget to sign your comments with ~~~~ (4 tildes) if you're registered to edit wiki's here. If not, leave your name afterwords, and all contributions will be credited to their respective donors. Thank you for helping out. --Ph03niX 20:38, 16 November 2008 (UTC) :Well the Beginner's Guide is underway. Feel free to check it out. I'll be adding more to it over the next few days. It's a good thing I work at home. :D Again.. Any suggestions for the guide, or if you want to contribute to Terminology section, it would all be appreciated. Thanks again. -- 05:01, 23 November 2008 (UTC) =Discussion= Hey, I just wanted to thank you for giving me a template for my user page :) Also I have a few questions maybe you have the answers to... *What language is this wiki written in? HTML? *What does the (+852) on an article I have written mean? *How do I take pictures of items in the game with white background and without the numbers? You seem like you know what you are doing, hope this isn't annoying or anything -_-;; Thanks! P.S. I don't know why this is appended to the end of page... Please edit the format however you want :) Praseodia 00:28, 1 December 2008 (UTC) :Hey Praseodia, no problem with the userpage template :D The answers to your questions are as follows: :#The language is actually called "wiki markup". Although standard html language is also recognized by wiki programs, it isn't recommended as some people aren't too familiar with it. I am, however, currently revising all templates to be much more user friendly and without the confusion. For an example, visit the consumables template. :#The (+852) for the article you mentioned, is the amount of characters or words (not sure which exactly) you entered into that article. :#In game, when you take a screenshot, the mouse cursor is removed from the picture taken, so if you're wanting to take a pic of inventory items, drag each item to the top of your inventory page on a full white background and take the screenshot then. You can then edit that picture in your photo editor of choice. Long process for each of them I know, but I also have another source for the images, and I'll be uploading those soon. :#I know a little bit about wiki, yes, as I have also contributed to the official Guild Wars wiki as well, and no your questions are not annoying at all, I'm always happy to help out. :#As to why this topic was appended to the bottom of the Beginner's Guide topic, you almost had it. Just two equals ( ) signs are needed to make a new section. Three equals ( ) signs make sub-topics. For a visual of this, see the first topic at the top of this page. :Feel free to ask me more questions when you have them, and I'll be glad to answer what I can. If I can't answer it, I'll let you know, but I'll try to find someone who can as well. -- 01:05, 1 December 2008 (UTC) ::Hello, it's me again :) ::I just wanted to ask your opinion on this really quick... ::For item pages, should I just not put anything if the information is unknown to me? So far I put "Unknown" on the parts that I don't know or can't find the information of. What do you think? ::Also there are some pages with lowercase names; should I just re-direct the pages or is there a way to delete the page completely? ::Thanks! ::Praseodia 06:03, 8 December 2008 (UTC) :::Hey Praseodia, nice to see you again. As far as what information to enter, if you're using one of the templates that auto enters your information, most will have a default setting if no information is provided. The best thing to do, if you're not sure, is to click "Show Preview" at the bottom and you will see what will be showing if you don't enter any information in that section. If it shows up as something like } or [[]], then it's best to enter something else in that section. :::As to the page names, I was actually thinking about moving the pages with lowercase names as well.. It's a long job to do. When you go to a page that needs "capitalization", before you move it, you need to click the "What Links Here" from the menu on the left, and change all those links first so you won't have to find them after the fact. Some pages have a lot of things linking to them also. Rather than redirection, I can move them to the new pagename directly. I just wanted to check with everyone to see if they are all agreeable with this suggestion. -- 09:21, 8 December 2008 (UTC) ::::By entering information, I mean if I should specify that it is still unknown instead of leaving the part blank with only the title. For example "Compound Uses" for a particular item. I just wanted to make sure that the viewers wouldn't assume that there is no compound uses when it actually exists for that item when they view the pages. ::::Also, I would love to help on correcting the link names, so let me know if such decision was made :) ::::Thanks! Praseodia 22:23, 8 December 2008 (UTC) :::::Oh ok, I misunderstood what you meant about entering info... Yes, if there's a whole section such as compounding that you don't have the information for, then entering "Unknown" or "Unknown at this time" would help in letting people know that it may not have been tested or entered as of yet. :::::For the link names, if you're for changing them all, then add your preference comment at the bottom of the list I made here in the last topic. I'd like to hear from everyone before I do a major change like that. If everyone would like to see the change, then I'll let you know how you can help me with it later. :D :::::Thanks Praseodia. -- 00:37, 9 December 2008 (UTC) Monster Pets * I identified that wild monster stats differ with captured pet monster stats. (IE. Wild Red Dragonfly has 66 hp as an enemy, but 189 hp as a pet). How did you determine the stats for the Yellow Dragonfly and how do you propose we arrange this differing information? By: Tatsu45 08:26, 1 December 2008 (UTC) :That's interesting to know... As to how I determined the Yellow Dragonfly's HP, you can find any monster's HP as it is when "wild" in your notepad in game. Open it up, and look in the "Monster Book" section. It gives you all the stats except for speed. However, it only shows monster stats for the kinds you've been in battle against. :As to how to differ between wild and pet stats, that's a good question. I was unaware of the difference. I was eventually planning on adding Monster pets to the Pets page. It would take quite a while to get them all, but maybe we could explain the difference there above the listings of them. What do you think? Any suggestions about how to go about setting them apart? And thanks for bringing this up :D -- 09:25, 1 December 2008 (UTC) ::Hey Tatsu45... What about this as a solution to this difference between (wild) and (captured) stats for monsters? It's basically the same template as before, and I liked the setup you were getting with Red Dragonfly also. So I combined the two for a refined version. Let me know what you think about it. -- 02:08, 2 December 2008 (UTC) :::I like it. And from the looks of it, I have a lot of monsters to start capturing . . . . =) Tatsu45 07:49, 3 December 2008 (UTC) ::::Well mark one off your list then. A friend gave me a newly captured tiger last night lol. Stats are as follows: ::::At level 1 HP=205 SP=116 ATK=15 STR=7 DEF=13 CON=6 MAT=9 INT=4 MDF=11 WIS=4 SPD=12 AGI=6 ::::You think we should have a page for people to enter the stats that they know of if they don't want to add a page themselves? -- 19:42, 3 December 2008 (UTC) :::::Hey Tatsu, check out Rubytail and tell me what you think... that's using your template with a couple additions, and the captured template I made using yours as a guide. If you think that will work, then we can move the templates from where they are to the Templates section. -- 11:47, 6 December 2008 (UTC) ::::::Do you think the captured section needs its own special skill category or the monster skill should be sufficient. I would assume they are one and the same. Besides that, I think that will work fine. =) Tatsu45 10:00, 7 December 2008 (UTC) :::::::Well I believe the skill they have is the same either way, so the one time should be sufficient. Alright, I'll use the main template to replace Template:Monster, and the other one will be Template:Monster Captured. -- 12:03, 7 December 2008 (UTC) Monster Template * I created a modified version of the Monster template that I wanted to show you Template:MonsterTest. If you like it, feel free to use it. I did not want to alter the existing template without your authorization. I used your design and added plug ins and example for an easier user interface. Tatsu45 08:35, 3 December 2008 (UTC) :Actually, I'm quite impressed with that template, Tatsu, very nice, and VERY easy to use. A couple alterations/additions I would suggest: :#The color for the border outline I've been using is #CEDFF2. Find a color (if not that one) that looks good on the site, and we'll use that as the base color for everything. :#Add one or two more variables for location entry (some found in multiple places). Also, do "Skills" need another variable (don't know if any monsters have more than one skill)? :#Add a "comment out" in the usage (), that if information is not applicable to leave the line blank, not to delete it. Deleting a template line like |location= results in } to show up on the article page. With the variables command you're using it shouldn't be a problem, but better safe than sorry, right? :#The image variable should include .jpg type images as well. The one I've been using is as follows: :: .jpg | | .png | | .gif | | '' '' }} }} }} :As far as modifying existing Templates, if you feel uneasy about altering them without wanting to upset anyone, you can always make your templates under your username as I do. For instance you can make a page called: User:Tatsu45/Template:Monster. Just remember that when testing it, the call command would need to include your user extension: :: :Also.. feel free to modify the templates under my username also. We can use them as "collaborative effort" templates to work in making them all easy to use. Templates I'm currently working on, I do so in my Sandbox. I also have Notepad running and I save them on my computer as I work on them. So I generally have a backup of each one I've made. I'll add **BACKED UP** at the top of my templates so you know that you won't be overwriting something I haven't completed, but you also won't upset me if you do. All help in any matter is appreciated and welcomed. :I'm making a "To Do list right now, and I've added your name along with mine to the Template Reconstruction section. So if you're up to the task.. feel free to make any modifications you believe will help the templates to be easier to understand and use for everyone who visits our wiki. Also, With the second half of that example template I showed you in the above topic, see what else it needs and then create a new template for Monster(Captured), and put that info there. So when monsters are eventually captured, that template can just be added to the bottom of the Monster's page (2 templates on the same page). Feel free to add anything to the To Do list that you feel needs to be addressed or worked on as well, and I'm going to be adding a link to it on the main page when I'm done. :I'll talk to you later about something else on my mind as well, but in the meantime.. Well done and keep up the awesome work :D -- 19:35, 3 December 2008 (UTC) ::Actually.. there's a slight flaw in the template you made. Not that it won't fix itself once all items are listed in the wiki, however. For example, if you have a monster that drops Apple Seed, it won't show up in the monster's drop list until the page for Apple Seed is made here. Like I said, a flaw that will fix itself, and only minor as you and FereWulf are on an excellent roll for adding the missing items. Just something I thought I'd point out real quick. I don't feel there's an immediate need at the moment to change it either, so whenever you're ready for that template to be used, go ahead and copy it to Template:Monster. -- 06:02, 4 December 2008 (UTC) :::Good feedback. I'll work on it later this week and add the modifications you suggested. Tatsu45 07:13, 4 December 2008 (UTC) ::::So now there are like 3 or 4 different monster templates floating around... I'm kinda partial to User:Et3rnalPh03niX/Template:Monster myself. But I'd like to know which one is current. I know you haven't been very active on this wiki for awhile, but hopefully you'll see this and be able to fill me in before I update a bunch of monster pages that you'll just want to overwrite with a different template later. --Deraxian 19:31, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Tool Template :Do you think we should modify the tool template to display images of the items that tool can create? It should be a very simple modification by adding an image tag. Tatsu45 10:04, 7 December 2008 (UTC) ::That'd be a nice addition to that template, but I'm not sure it would work out so well. Some of the tools build lots of items, and I'm not sure everyone would want to take the time to fill out the image name for each item as they entered them.Adding them after the template is up and filled out would also be a long to do task. But I feel that it's the only way it would get done, is after the page has been filled out, without the images. Hmm.. However, you could try making the "Production" section call for, say , and have the Template:Tool instruct everyone to fill out the sections independently. Then Template:Production would just have to be a very long variable list. At the same time, ot wouldn't appear as overbearing as putting everything into the one template. Let me know what you think, and your solutions to this as well. -- 12:16, 7 December 2008 (UTC) Animated Monsters I'm making new animated gif images for those that aren't already animated. If you'd like to help me out with this, open your Notepad in the game, then open the Monster Book. Select a monster that doesn't have an animation here and take 4 quick screenshots in a row. You can then visit my forum thread here -->http://main.onlinegamerzhq.com/modules.php?name=Forums&file=viewtopic&t=70 and upload them as attachments to a post. I'll then copy them to my computer and turn them into animations. Being that I'm level 22 in the game, I have a while before I'll be able to get all of them in here, but if anyone here is a higher leveel and can supply the images I'm missing, it would help speed up the process of completing this project. Thanks for your patience and assistance with this work. -- 23:32, 2 December 2008 (UTC) Welcome! Hi Et3rnalPh03niX -- we are excited to have you as part of the Wikia community! Thank you for your interest in . Since this wiki has been inactive for some time, I have granted you admin rights here so that you can help to bring it to life. Please be respectful of previous work or users, but feel free to edit, move or reorganize existing content as needed to make a better wiki -- just be kind in the way you proceed. Starting or relaunching a wiki can be a big job, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success -- previous users may have missed some of these steps. * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine =Quest Titles= I would like to ask everyone to express their opinions if the pages here, should be capitalized properly. As you know, not all the quest titles are named as such, and in my opinion, it would look better if they were all symmetrical in appearance (either all capitalized properly, or just the first word only). If you have any quests in your Quest Log in game that aren't listed here, please add them, and leave your opinions below the list for easier reading. The following is a list of the correct quest titles (as far as I've gotten in the game) with proper capitalization. (These are not in alphabetical order, only the order listed in my quest log in game. If you'd like to see them in alphabetical order, let me know in your opinions and I'll rearrange them.) -- 11:41, 8 December 2008 (UTC) :Hi there, Phoenix. Personally I think all the titles should be capitalized properly to confusion and double entries. That way you have one consistent format throughout the site. FereWulf 23:23, 9 December 2008 (UTC) :I also think the titles should be capitalized properly to avoid confusion. Praseodia 23:45, 9 December 2008 (UTC) :I concur. Capitalized properly. Tatsu45 08:32, 10 December 2008 (UTC) ::Quest Capitalization is underway... Thanks for your input everyone :) -- 00:36, 16 December 2008 (UTC) = Weapon Category = I updated the Claw section. Let me know if you approve. Category:Weapons Tatsu45 08:11, 11 December 2008 (UTC) :Really cool!! FereWulf 02:01, 15 December 2008 (UTC) ::Looks awesome Tatsu. If you think you can get that to work in the tables in tool descriptions, feel free to do so, just don't make it too much work for yourself either. -- 00:36, 16 December 2008 (UTC) = Monsters List Deleted = Does anyone here know why the Monsters list that was in Category:Monsters was deleted? The one who deleted it did so by IP only, so I don't know if it was something one of us wanted done. If it is a mistake, or if everyone here prefers it to be back the way it was, please say so here or undo the change yourself until we find out the community census in this matter. Granted, it could probably use an appearance makeover, but I believe that it's better to have, then not to have. I could also add it to the Monsters page which is currently not in use. Please let me know your opinions and whether you think it should/should not be posted in either place. Thanks for your help with this. -- 17:30, 19 December 2008 (UTC) :I think the currently unused Monsters page should be used. However, perhaps the different types of monsters could be further categorized too. FereWulf 20:23, 19 December 2008 (UTC) ::Actually, Fere, they were further categorized on the Category:Monsters page, but soneone (IP only listed) edited that and deleted the whole menu from there. Take a look at the history of that page to see what it used to look like. That seperation of "Monster Type" is what I'm asking about here. And yes, it would probably work out better on the unused Monsters page, as that page is also listed in the category page. -- 20:43, 19 December 2008 (UTC) :::I gotcha now! Must have misread. Might not be a bad thing that it was deleted (except for the info), as I'm always a believer in better second time around. FereWulf 12:18, 21 December 2008 (UTC) hi Blue wind 03:37, 23 March 2009 (UTC)i dont have any question...its fun be here...i found this web in aries forum list but im not from aries tho:)i will edit the forum only:)n maybe i will list some formula making a few eq... Hai Hai EternalPhoenix. I've gone through for wlo wikia and added more items, such as Steel string. However, it needs to be re-linked for pages that require steel string in the making process. Thank you. Little Miss Roza. Wonderland Wiki I would like to discuss this wiki with you, but I do not think Talk is appropriate for it. Would e-mail be ok? Abbydon 03:00, 27 April 2009 (UTC) Spacecraft Device Hi Et3rnalPh03niX, I'm Joeyaa and I just wanted to let you know that I've deleted Spacecraft Device. A user who seems fairly active here had requested its deletion and after I viewed the page and saw it had no content I deleted it. Anyway, if you have any questions or comments please post them at User_talk:Joeyaa. Great work here and happy editing! [[User:Joeyaa|'Joey']] [[User_talk:Joeyaa|'(talk)']] 21:24, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Rose.jpg I recently replaced file with a much cleaner PNG. I think this JPG should be deleted, and not knowing how to do so myself, i submit this task to someone more capable than myself. Thanks for all your work. CHawc 23:55, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Request Admin Hi, I wanted to know if you would be able to change me to an admin for this wiki, as it seems there aren't any other active admins around here. I'm probably the most active in this WLO wiki, and just want to keep this place alive. Thanks, Scott. FreddieMercury 20:45, October 23, 2010 (UTC)